


MC writes Monika smut

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: At least he didn't get an E.





	MC writes Monika smut

“Okay, everyone!” Monika’s voice wakes me up from my nap. “It's time to share poems!”

I fish out my poem from my bag, and walk towards Monika lethargically. I wordlessly shove my poem in her face, and she takes it from me, reading it with utmost concentration. I hope she likes this. After all, I've stayed up all night to pick out 20 of her favourite words…

A few minutes pass in silence. Monika continues reading my poem, her expression becoming increasingly anguished with each passing second. Finally, she looks up at me. Her piercing gaze inundates my mind with an unprecedented sense of deadly crisis, and I've watched enough Chinese cartoons to know that this means I'm in danger. I chuckle to myself, bracing myself for what is to come. Perhaps she really is out of my league, and I should not have even attempted to write for her? Guess I'll die…

“Excuse me, what the fuck-” Monika exclaims. “It's good that you're finally writing more than 20 words, but this isn't a poem. This is smut.” My eyes widen in horror at her words, as I realise my careless mistake: I had given her the wrong paper!

I frantically try to snatch the paper back, but Monika dodges all my attempts with unbelievable speed. It's almost like she's using a speed hack or something. I'm going to have to report this to the literature club president and get her banned.

“It's much longer than what you usually write, which is an improvement I guess, but there are quite a few grammatical errors…” I hear Monika’s voice from behind me, and quickly turn around, but she is nowhere to be found. Before I know it, she is beside me, holding my hand. My heart beats faster than I can beat my meat, and it feels like I am floating…

Suddenly, I find myself flung all the way across the classroom and into the wall. Monika is holding my smut fanfic in one hand and a large hammer in the other, and slowly walking towards me. “Handholding? Too lewd! This is a violation of rule 5! It's ban hammer time!” Upon reaching me, she gently taps me on the head with her hammer, knocking me unconscious. My vision fades to black, and the last thing I see is the word “END”...

A moment later, I wake up. The first thing I notice is Monika standing a short distance away and shaking her head. “This isn't canon.” she sighs, still on the topic of my fanfic. “Firstly, I don't have any casual clothes, and secondly, I would never put your sausage and fish balls in my mouth. I'm a vegetarian, after all. I'd grade this D. You tried.”

I sigh bitterly to myself. This is so sad. I put in my best efforts, and all I got was the D.

“... At least you didn't get an E!” Sayori tries to cheer me up, but It's not very effective… Because if she's saying that, it can only mean one thing: the commotion had attracted the attention of everyone else, and now they all know about my secret smut.

Yuri is the next to speak up. “You wrote Monika smut? I might be a little jealous…”

“How come?” Sayori questions. “MC can write smut about us too!”

“Eww, gross.” Natsuki crosses her arms and turns away, suppressing the urge to vomit. “I-It's not like I want smut of me or anything like that, dummy! Your smut isn’t weird fucking; it’s fucking weird.”

And so, another uneventful day at the literature club comes to an end. This is so sad. I totally joined this club full of incredibly cute girls just for the literature, but I kinda messed up the whole sharing poems thing, and now I'll never see their poems again until the next club meeting.


End file.
